<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Major by TheOriginalSinner888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805022">The Major</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888'>TheOriginalSinner888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animated GIFs, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, I'm Trying Not to Tag Too Much, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn, Proceed with caution, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had changed inside of her when she was changed.  Her mind still had its shield on, and she still got easily embarrassed even now that she couldn’t blush.  But she was stronger, her eyesight was sharper, her skin was clear, all her baby fat was gone.  She was beautiful.  And she was ravenous.</p>
<p>But not for blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Major</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlyevil31/gifts">Sweetlyevil31</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bella and jasper bella as a newborn vampire with gifs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things had changed inside of her when she was changed.  Her mind still had its shield on, and she still got easily embarrassed even now that she couldn’t blush.  But she was stronger, her eyesight was sharper, her skin was clear, all her baby fat was gone.  She was beautiful.  And she was ravenous.</p>
<p>But not for blood.</p>
<p>She had unbelievable control of her thirst for blood.  And it was too easy to adjust to drinking animals and retaining her newborn strength and humanity when faced with a human.  It astounded all the Cullens.</p>
<p>But with her strength, came an appetite for carnal violence.  Something Edward couldn’t understand.  He couldn’t understand that she wasn’t a fragile human anymore.  She was actually stronger than he was now.  But he would only make love to her.  Never fuck her. </p>
<p>Never fuck her as hard as she fucking wanted to get fucked.</p>
<p>There were other ways to get herself sated though.  Or rather… other people.</p>
<p>She noticed the way Jasper noticed her.  At first, she thought it was because she was finally a vampire and he didn’t have to worry about wanting to kill her all the time anymore.  Then, Edward suggested it was because of his jealousy that she’d never struggled with her thirst for human blood.  But Bella didn’t think either of those were it.  Not anymore.</p>
<p>There was a volatile part of him that recognized the rapacious hunger for more volatile desires and actions.  She knew about his past, about his alter ego – the Major, the God of War.  That there was a dark side to him that could perfectly appease this new dark desire inside of her.</p>
<p>And so, an affair was born.</p>
<p>Jasper had good control of his thoughts, and she still had her mind block.  So, Edward never knew.  It was better that way.  When the desire flared up, they were unsatiable for each other.  And then she could go and make sweet love with her husband without feeling unsatisfied.</p>
<p>Some of the family were hunting, traveling, Rosalie was having aunt time with Renesmee, so she and Jasper were left to their own devices.  Jasper had a standing hotel room.  She met him there in a coat and white lingerie.  He liked to see her projecting a picture of innocence – at first.</p>
<p>He was waiting for her that afternoon and she shed the coat with a grin.  “Hello Major.”</p>
<p>Jasper’s eyes were nearly black as he took her in while she crawled onto the fluffy king-sized bed.</p>
<p>Jasper hunted her to the mattress.  Looming over her.  “Show me your tits, Bella.”</p>
<p>Bella hummed and removed the white lace.  Her nipples tightened in the cold air.  With the vampire looming over her, projecting more chill and more arousal into her, that she sent right back at him.  He growled deeply and it only made her wetter.</p>
<p>“Now show me your cunt,” he said, his southern accent slipping into his speech.</p>
<p>“You do it, Major,” Bella said teasingly, her red-to-amber eyes lighting up at the way his darkened at her defiance.  She loved teasing him and egging him on.</p>
<p>Jasper snarled at her but slowly, predatorily, reached down and slipped her panties off.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>His eyes fluttered as he took in an unneeded breath to get the scent of her arousal.  He crouched over her and she could see the venom building in his teeth.  She spread her legs for him like a little whore. </p>
<p>Instead of feasting on her cunt, he curled his fists around her breasts and squeezed them tight, so her nipples popped out the top of the mounds.  On a human, his grip would rip the flesh from her body.  But to her new vampire body, it didn’t hurt enough.</p>
<p>A growl rumbled in his chest as he leaned over to start tonguing at her pink nipples.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bella wished that he could really bite into her.  Leave his mark.  But a vampire’s mark wouldn’t fade the way other injuries would.  It would be seen.  Just like all the bite scars glittering on Jasper’s perfect form.</p>
<p>Bella bent her head back, shivering at the ice-cold saliva slicking her nipples.  But her pussy was throbbing so much.  Desperate to be filled up by a nice long cock.  Jasper’s cock.</p>
<p>“God, Major, put it in me, already!” she begged.</p>
<p>Jasper ripped himself away from her and wrapped his hand around her throat.  He squeezed and would have already strangled her to death if she really needed her windpipe.  She didn’t cower or whine.  She kept her eyes locked on his and waited.</p>
<p>“You don’t order me,” he hissed dangerously.  “I’ll fuck you when I want to fuck you.”  He didn’t let go of his grip on her neck as he manhandled her body, so her legs were spread eagle.  “Spread those cunt lips for me if you want my cock.”</p>
<p>Bella eagerly obeyed.  She reached down to pull her labia apart, opening up her pink entrance for him.  He finally released her neck, and she took that as permission to speak.  “Yes, Major.  Please give me your cock.”</p>
<p>He chuckled darkly as he teased her slit with the head of his cock.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He still teased her, rubbing circles into her clit, and spitting against her pussy to make it even more slick.  Bella patiently waited, frozen in position.</p>
<p>She didn’t see it coming when he finally slammed his dick inside her, buried to the hilt in one smooth movement, so harsh that he thrust her across the bed so her head was hanging upside down off the other side.</p>
<p>“Fuck yes!” she cried out.</p>
<p>Jasper sped them into another position that made his dick sink into her even deeper, if that were possible.  He grabbed her legs and picked them up, holding them against his chest and over his shoulder.  He wrapped his hands around her thighs and used the leverage to pound into her at this new angle.  She could practically feel his cock trying to break into her womb, penetrate her entire body.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh my god, yes!” Bella cried out.  She was always more vocal.  Jasper grunted and growled and made demands.  She cried out and moaned in ecstasy.  She screamed, “Yes, yes, yes!”</p>
<p>Jasper clenched his whole body as he yanked her body onto his cock over and over again with a harsh slap each time.  She could feel his chest vibrating against her calves.</p>
<p>Their endurance and pleasure kept them in that position for another ten minutes until Bella fell into a screaming orgasm.</p>
<p>Jasper laughed in satisfaction as he kept fucking her through it.  Just as she was cumming down, he pulled out of her and moved them at blurring speeds.  Suddenly, he was on his back and she was sprawled on top of him.  He forced her to straddle him and held her pussy poised over his rigid cock.  “Now ride me, cowgirl.”</p>
<p>Bella simpered, smiling eagerly as she planted her palms on his chiseled chest and lowered her cunt over his cock again.  Slowly taking it in inch by inch.  Sensually, she started to lift herself up and down on him.  But that kind of tempo was for her husband.  This was fucking, not making love.  So, gradually, she picked up speed, bouncing on his cock.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jasper smirked up at her.  “Come on, you can do better than that, darling.  Get yourself there before I get bored.”</p>
<p>Bella whined deep in her throat like prey and started racing for another pussy clenching orgasm.  She bared down on him and grinded back and forth, bucking like a bronco.  She giggled at the analogy in her head.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Soon, Bella was cumming quick, taking in wave after wave of pleasure that she tried to project to Jasper due to his gift.  By the way his cock swelled inside of her, she knew it worked.  He gave her a growl and thrust up into her, watching her tits bounce.  With another growl, he tossed her onto her back and turned her over on her hands and knees.</p>
<p>She pushed herself up on her hands and keened as he pushed his dick into her again.</p>
<p>“Push yourself back on me, darling,” he purred, standing still behind her, his dick resting inside of her.</p>
<p>Bella laughed in delirious pleasure and obeyed his command.  He liked to let her play at having some control before he took it from her.</p>
<p>She used leverage from her hands on the bed to push her body backwards and force her cunt to take the rest of his cock.  When her ass rested against her thighs, she rocked forward again until the tip was hanging on her labia.  Then she pushed herself back harshly, so the head of his cock slammed into her cervix.  She followed this rhythm, quickening her pace and reveling in the feeling of being filled from behind.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You like taking it like a bitch, maybe you should visit the pack more often,” Jasper crudely suggested as he took over.  He propped one leg up and fisted her long mahogany tresses so he could yank her body onto his cock.</p>
<p>Bella’s mouth dropped open but made no sound as she was mercilessly abused and pummeled by the Major.  Then she let out a squeak when he reared his hand back and smacked her ass.  If she could bruise, one would immediately be coloring her pale skin where his hands made contact.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh yes, yes, yes, Major, yes,” she chanted, moaning in tongues.  She still didn’t curse all that much.  But some colorful language ran through his head as Jasper held her body taut and used it on his cock like his personal toy.</p>
<p>“Yes, cum on my cock!” he grunted with another harsh yank.  With the amount of lust he was projecting into her, it was easy to obey his order and cum hard on his cock.</p>
<p>“Oh god, Major,” she whimpered as he pushed her flat on her stomach on the bed and loomed over her.</p>
<p>He slowed his pace but didn’t stop fucking her hard, rhythmically.  She twisted her torso to reach back and hold onto his forearm as he thrust into her.  That meant one of her tits was exposed again and within reach.  So his free hand reached down and started squeezing it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The bedspread was also scratching at her clit and sent Bella into another orgasm spiral.</p>
<p>In the middle of coming down, Jasper pulled out of her and turned her on her side, lying down behind her, and smoothly sliding his cock back inside of her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He leaned into her ear and started growling.  “I’m gonna fill you up until you’re overflowing with <em>my</em> cum, <em>my scent</em>, and know who owns your body.”</p>
<p>Bella keened, “Yes, yes, give me all your cum,” as he propped her right leg straight up in the air and pounded into her.</p>
<p>“Touch your clit, make yourself cum on my cock, getting ready to take all my cum,” Jasper hissed from behind her.</p>
<p>Bella whimpered and started roughly flicking her clit as heat and arousal rose within her chilled body.  She whispered in pleasure to herself.  “Yes, yes, yessss, oh, keep going, please, I’m gonna cum soon, cum for you, want you to cum for me so much…”</p>
<p>Just as her pussy started clenching on his cock, Jasper let out a roar and slammed into her, unleashing rope after rope of vampire cum inside her porcelain body.  It was so powerful, the pair of them, the momentum, that Bella’s body was vaulted off of his dick, and off the bed.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sprawled on the carpeted floor, Bella panted, even if she didn’t need air, just out of habit.  She replayed each moment in her mind, knowing when she thought about it later, no one would know.  It was their dirty little secret.</p>
<p>Jasper let out a raspy chuckle.  “You were made for this existence.”</p>
<p>Bella chuckled to herself.  “Thank you, Major.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>